Love’s Abuse
by BESDGrl01
Summary: He rescued her from her brothers abuse, and he can't seem to help but fall in love with her. She love's him back, so why won't he tell her his feelings? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. An Old Friend

Chapter 1: An Old Friend

Seto Kaiba's limo made its way toured Domino City High School. Normally it would have only taken fifteen to twenty minuets to get to the school from the Kaiba Mansion, but today he felt like getting up early and riding around the city. It was 6:20 in the morning and the limo was making its way through the City Dumps (AKA, the poorer side of town). He didn't really know why he went this way, but something made it feel to him that it was right.

Seto ordered the driver to go down what seemed to be a "clean" street. The driver obeyed and turned onto the street. Most of the houses lights were out (except for the occasional porch light), all except for one. The house looked a little run down, but was in better shape than most of the houses that surrounded it. This houses downstairs lights were all on and shown brightly out onto the road. Seto ordered the driver to stop and turn off the headlights in front of the off set house.

From inside the limo, Seto peered into the living room window. From what he could see, the TV was on and a man and girl were inside the room. The man looked to be about twenty-four, twenty-five years old, and the girl looked about sixteen or seventeen. The man was holding what appeared to be a beer bottle and was obviously drunk, for he staggered a little bit. The man was also yelling at the girl. Seto got a clear view of the man's face: dark brown hair, green eyes, and white skin. But unfortunately, Seto didn't get a glimpse of the girl for her back was to the window. All Seto knew was that she had brown hair with red and blond natural highlights.

All of a sudden, the man in the window hit the girl with his beer-free hand a crossed her face and sent her to the floor. Then the man started to kick the girl with powerful blows. Finally, The man walked away from the girl and into another room. As quickly as she could, the girl got up painfully, and quickly limped to the door clutching her side where the man had been kicking her. She opened the door wide and ran out of the house, still clutching her side. The man caught her doing so and ran to the open doorway, beer still in hand. The girl was halfway down the front walk when the man chucked his beer bottle at the girl, nearly missing her head.

The girl fell but quickly picked herself up and started running for a clump of trees on the other side of the road. The man back in the house, had slammed the door and when back to the living room, sat down, grabbed a new beer bottle, and watched the TV. The man paid no more attention to the girl. Seto watched the girl run toured the trees. Without realizing what he was doing, Seto got out of the limo and closed the door behind him. The noise of the closing door caught the girl's attention and she stopped dead in her tracks, in the middle of the road, and turned to the sound. She saw Seto standing there and froze in fear.

Seto instantly recognized the girl. Her name was Kenzel. She had been in the orphanage before Mr. Kaiba adopted Mokuba and himself. Kenzel was a quiet, peaceful, pretty, and fearful girl back then, and she hardly talked to anyone. Seto and Mokuba found out why, the hard way.

_Flashback:_

One day, Mokuba asked Kenzel I she wanted to play with them. She looked up from her book and looked at Mokuba with frightened brown eyes. Seto was behind Mokuba, and as soon as her eye's landed on his, a sudden smile appeared on her face. She nodded her head slightly and got up from her chair. But the minuet she took one step away from the chair, a boy, much older than Seto at the time, came up to her and pushed her back into the seat. The boy looked exactly like the man in the living room, only younger. The boy yelled at the girl, telling her that she was to go back reading the book and not to talk to anyone. Seto tried to protest with the older boy, but this only made him even madder. The older boy told Seto his name (Johnny), said that he was Kenzel's older brother, and that he could tell her what to do no matter what. Seto tried once again to protest with the boy, but this time, the girl interrupted him.

"You better go." She said as tears started to flood her eyes. Seto gave her an angry look.

"Are you just going to let him push you around like th…" he started to say but was once again interrupted by the girl.

"JUST GO!" she screamed. Seto seemed a little taken back at her voice, but lead Mokuba away from the brother and sister, leaving them alone. But he was in for a surprise later that night when she showed up at there room. Seto was the one who opened the door. Mokuba was asleep. She said that she was sorry for the actions of her brother and that they should probably keep a distance from each other for a while. Before he could say anything to her, she kissed him on the cheek and hurried away and out of sight.

_End of Flashback:_

"Kenzel!" Seto called to her, "Are you ok?" Kenzel looked surprised. No one had called her by her real name since she was in the orphanage.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" She asked in a squeaky frightened voice.

"Kenzel! It's Seto from the orphanage. Remember? Seto and Mokuba?" Kenzel's eyes went wide.

"Seto?" she asked him. Seto nodded his head and moved closer to her. But to his surprise, Kenzel turned and ran into the trees.

"Kenzel! Wait!" He yelled as he ran after her. While Kenzel was running through the trees, trying to escape from Seto's presents she tripped on an upturned root and fell face down on the ground. Seto had caught up to her by then and knelt down beside her, put his arms around her, and brought her close to his chest. Kenzel broke down in the arms of her old friend. Seto rocked her with his arms, hoping to calm her down, which it did. Seto looked down at her face. It was badly beaten up and bruised. Her hazel eyes looked dull and her once so lively hair looked as dull as her eyes.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he continued to rock her in his arms. Kenzel told him everything. From when Mokuba and him left, to being adopted by her older brother, and how he became a victim of Alcohol every night from then on. Seto listened to her story silently. Once she was done he helped her off the ground.

"You're coming with me Kenzel. I don't want to see you being beaten up even more than you already are." Kenzel started to protest but Seto stopped her by pressing his finger to her lips. It was 7:13 am by the time Seto helped Kenzel into the back of the limo and they were n their way to the Kaiba Mansion. Seto called the school telling them that he was sick and wouldn't be in that day. Once they reached the Kaiba Mansion, Seto helped Kenzel out of the limo and into the mansion. Once inside, Seto lead the way upstairs to a spare room. Mokuba had already caught the bus for school, so it was a good thing he was gone cause back when they were in the orphanage, Mokuba had a crush on Kenzel. Seto helped Kenzel over to the bed in the room so she could lie down.

"Get some rest, Kenzel. You're going to need it to keep your strength up." Seto said and turned for the door. Before he closed it, Kenzel spoke up.

"Seto! You do know John's going to come looking for me right?" Seto turned to her. She was as pretty as she was in the orphanage, even though she was covered in cut's and bruises.

"Ya, I know. But what he doesn't know is that you're here with me. I won't let him abuse you anymore Kenzel. Your safe here." Kenzel smiled and Seto's heart did a summersault.

"You're almost the same as I remember you all those years ago. You've grown up so much though. Thank you Seto," she said as her eye's light up like the used to a long time ago. Like the sunrise.

" No problem Kenzel. You're worth it. Now get some rest." He said to her and closed the door. As Seto made his way to his room down the hall, he couldn't help but wonder if her was starting to fall in love with his old friend.


	2. A Secret’s Kiss

Chapter 2: A Secret's Kiss

Two hours later, Seto walked back to the spare room Kenzel was in. He hated to disturb her while she slept, but couldn't resist the feeling of being near her. He opened the door, slipped into the room, and closed the door as quietly as he could. Seto grabbed a chair and set it next to the bed, so he could be as close to her head as possible. He watched Kenzel sleep peacefully.

'_What's wrong with me?' _He thought to himself. _'I've never felt this way about her before, so why now?' _He tried to come up with a list of reasonable reasons for why he felt this way. He came up with:

Feeling sorry for her,

Because she was pretty,

Because she was an old friend

But nothing really seemed to fit. He couldn't explain to himself why he felt the way he did, all he knew was that he was falling for her.

A few minuets went by when it finally dawned on him. Why didn't he just steal a kiss? This way he could express his feelings for her and she'd never know. It would be his little secret. He thought about it a little longer, and finally decided to do it.

He raised his hand and pulled back a few loose strands of hair that covered her face. He leaned forward over her head, centering on her lips. As he leaned closer, he could feel his hot breath bounce off her pail skin, and back onto his face. With closed eyes and semi-opened lips, Seto kissed her. The only flaw to this was that he applied too much pressure against her lips. Unfortunately, for Seto, Kenzel wasn't a heavy sleeper, and she awoke while he still kissed her, while his eyes were closed.

For a few seconds, Kenzel wondered why Seto was kissing her, and couldn't help but enjoy the fact that he actually had feelings for her. She did admit to herself that while growing up in the orphanage, she did have some sort of crush for the older boy, but never took it seriously. Kenzel also enjoyed the pleasure of Seto's lips upon her's. But instead of kissing him back, Kenzel closed her eyes, pretending to still be asleep so Seto wouldn't notice that she was awake through out the kiss.

As much as she wanted to let him know how much she cared for him and also wanted to kiss him back, Kenzel did nothing and kept quiet. She figured if Seto wanted her to know that he loved her, then he would have told her and kissed her while she was awake and not secretly, while she was asleep.

Finally, Seto drew back and studied Kenzel's face. She showed no sign of movement or any sign that showed that she knew he kissed her. She merely lay upon the bed with her eyes closed and breathed steadily. After a few seconds of watching her breath, and having accomplished his goal, Seto got up and walked to the door. Before he turned the doorknob and left, he looked back at Kenzel. He gave one last glance at her with soft eyes then slipped out of the room.

Once Seto had shut the door tight, Kenzel opened her eyes. She stared at the chair that Seto had pulled up and didn't even bother to back, with a heavy heart. Her eye's filled up with tears and silently flooded down her cheeks down onto the pillow that her head was resting on

"Oh, Seto!" she whispered softly, "Why won't you tell me you love me?" Kenzel buried her face into the pillow and cried silently.


End file.
